Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-225877 discloses a technology of forming a Schottky electrode on a surface of a semiconductor wafer containing SiC (silicon carbide) as a main material thereof. In this technology, a portion of the Schottky electrode that contacts the semiconductor wafer is constituted of an oxide layer. According to this technology, a barrier height of the Schottky electrode can be increased.